


(this is not worthy of a title lmao)

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, boston lobster: wow, kabedon, peking duck: (smokes pipe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: ok so these are my stupid joke tags for this one tumblr post i made and all i know is that i was thinking about purple_satan's fic while writing this for some reason hfrjhvfdjhj this is heavily inspired by them im so fucking sorry i feel like i just stole an idea (def. read their story tho it's so hot)kabedon sessions with peking duck and boston lobster is my kink now





	(this is not worthy of a title lmao)

**Author's Note:**

> (ye btw dont take this seriously)

Boston Lobster grabbed both of Peking Duck’s arms and pushed him against the wall with all his might.

"Just because you’re a man of proper tastes, that does not automatically give you the authority for you to push me around."

Lobster pressed his forehead against Peking Duck’s and made sure to glare into his eyes as hard as he could.

"...Proper?"

Duck wasn't fazed at all by the man pinning him against the wall and he only stifled his laughter. "I’m glad you think highly of me, Boston. I didn't expect to hear such a compliment from a person like you."

Lobster’s anger increased even more. He thought, maybe he should teach him a lesson.

_Maybe, just maybe, I can crush this egotistical man, and he will finally learn who the real leader of this team is._

However, before Boston Lobster opened his mouth to fire a barrage of defiling words against Peking Duck, the soft-spoken man in front of him had cradled his head.

Peking Duck grabbed Boston Lobster closer to him and pushed his mouth into the white-haired man. Lobster struggled a bit unable to comprehend what was happening.

_His lips... They’re so..._

_Soft._

Lobster suddenly felt hypnotized. His heart was racing and his head, which were filled with thoughts of hatred (hell, even murder), were now replaced with lust and a desire to push deeper into Peking Duck. All he could do is moan into his lips.

\----

It’s been 4 minutes. Boston Lobster frees himself out of Peking duck’s grasp, ever so breathless. Peking Duck bit his lip, embarrassed at himself for what he had just done.

And yet...

He had a small smile on his face.

"I... Lobster...?" Duck choked out.

"I love you."

...

"I LOVE YOU BRO, YOUR PRAISES MEAN A LOT TO ME BRO"

"FUCK BRO I LOVE YOU TOO" Lobster exclaimed.

jesus christ im sorry yall


End file.
